saiunkokumonogatarifandomcom-20200214-history
Shi Chouka
Shi Chouka (紫 重華 Shi Chōka) was the first Empress of Saiunkoku, succeding to her father, Shi Ryuuki. Through her mother, Kou Shuurei, she is related to the Red Immortal. Appearance Chouka has fair skin and a petite figure. She resembles her mother due to her large brown eyes and jet black hair. However, she was considered even more beautiful than her mother. Personality & Characteristics Chouka was an extremely mysterious and curious individual who always roamed around the castle at night. Given her odd nature for a young girl, people started making fun of her by comparing her to her late mother, who was known as 'Official Killer', a title she inherited from Riku Seiga and an outstanding official feared by the entire government. Like her mother, Chouka tends to approach situations understandably and rationally, though she can be somewhat impulsive at times. She also tends to be very determinated in her goals, as she could convince the Council to let her become the Empress after her father's abdication, all for her own father's and for the Purple Immortal's sakes. Plot When she was 15 years old, Li Kouyuu began bringing marriage proposals for Chouka so that her partner could be carefully chosen. She rejected all three of Ran Shuuei's sons and both of Kouyuu's sons which put him in a bad mood. He complained to Ryuuki by saying that his son was no good because he let some unknown guy take the first place in the National Exams and was not fit to be her partner which caused Ryuuki to respond by saying he was turning into Kou Reishin. He, however, disposed the proposal from Riku Seiga's son silently without consideration. On a certain night, she met up with Ran Shijaku, along with her father, in the garden. He is one of the suitors she turned down but she failed to recognize him. Before her 16th birthday, she escaped the palace with her father and his escorts to see the outside world. Her main purpose was to pursue a black crow which she saw since her childhood, whom she thought of it as an unhappy man and wanted to meet it (the crow is actually Shi Shou, the Purple Immortal). The crow helped her out many times while she was travelling through the country. However when Ryuuki saw it, he somehow got a vision of a black haired man with sardonic eyes. Eventually, Chouka grew close to Shijaku as the two usually worked together for her father's sake, which caused Shijaku to propose to her again but Chouka failed to understand its meaning causing him to be rejected again. Ryuuki and the crow were watching the scene from afar and this caused Ryuuki to put his palm on his face thinking that at this rate she might end up becoming a "Crow's Bride" while the purple eyed crow turned its head away. One night, the crow paid her a visit at the and she hugged him and kissed him making his cold body warm which he liked a bit. At the palace, Chouka caught him walking away one night and pursued him. While at it, she saw a vision of Shou walking mercilessly over the skulls of countless emperors of past, soaked in blood. She stopped him and kissed his cheek, shocking him. However, when she got distracted for a second by the wind, he immediately disappeared from her sight. Later, before Ryuuki's death, Chouka declared she will become the rulling empress after Ryuuki abdicates, instead of being an official like her mother. This caused Shou to return to the court despite the Immortals had decided to not meddle with human affairs for at least a century. His action implies he might've chosen Chouka as a worthy ruler to serve. Her adoptive brother, Hyou Riou Jr., gave up on his title as the crown prince and became her prime minister after Chouka ascended to the throne. After Riou, Shuuran became the first female prime minister and governed well by staying by Chouka's side until the end. Chouka ruled the country for 70 years. Skills & Talents Erhu Chouka was taught to play the erhu since her mother was so talented at it. However, she turns out to be a very poor erhu player, unlike her mother, which slightly disappoints the former crown prince Hyou Riou (younger), as well as her mother's former retainer Shi Seiran. Relationships Black Crow Since her childhood, a mysterious big jet black crow has been seen around her. As she grows up, her desire to chase after the crow whom she sees as an unhappy and homeless man, caused her to reject all her suitors and embark on a journey to find it. The crow was actually the Purple Immortal, Sho Yosei, who had always watched over her throughout her childhood and in some instances, directly helped her. He also accompanied or comforted her in various instances when she was in a slump. Chouka's feelings for the Purple Immortal are deep enough to accept his coldness, embrace his ruthless past, become an Empress for his sake other than for her father and continued to wait for him. After Chouka decides to succeed her father as the next ruler of Saiunkoku, Shou breaks his promise to the other Immortals about not interfering with humans for a century and returned to the Imperial court. Shi Ryuuki Ever since Chouka was an infant, she was unable to live without her father, as she cried so loudly when Ryuuki wasn't around, that the ladies-in-waiting who were in charge of her were forced to find him no matter where he was and hand her over to him. Thus, Ryuuki was forced to tuck her under his arm and attend the morning court sessions, no matter how annoying it might be for the members of the court, even placing a cradle in his office so she can stay there. Given Ryuuki's childhood experiences, he had hard time loving his daughter. But nonetheless, they both loved and cared each other deeply, though they were both awkward. Even if it's complicated, he supports his daughter's feelings towards the Purple Immortal to the point of asking him to take responsibility for her. Hyou Riou Jr He is Chouka's adoptive brother, so she met him since her early childhood. Riou deeply cares for her, though he had compared her to Shuurei. Both of them became close enough to rule the country together, with Chouka being the Empress while Riou being her First Minister, trusting in the other greatly. Ran Shijaku He is the eldest son of Ran Shuuei and Hyou Shusui, as well as one of the suitors whom Chouka had rejected. He met Chouka and Ryuuki at the palace again but she did not remember him. He accompanied her and Ryuuki on their journey as an escort. Eventually, he became closer with her, as Shijaku is often seeing working together with Chouka regarding her father's well-being. However, he still harbors feelings for Chouka and hates the attention the 'crow' garners from her. Shi Seiran Seiran was her mother's former retainer when she was alive. He is also is her uncle, as he is Ryuuki's older half-brother. Although Seiren does cares for his niece, he had compared her to Shuurei. Shuuran She eventually became Chouko's Prime Minister, succeeding Riou. Gallery Shuurei ryuuki chouka.png|Shuurei, Ryuuki, and Chouka References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kou Clan Members Category:Shi Clan Members